Hell Hath No Fury Like Wolfie Scorned
by abfirechick
Summary: Wolfie plays the ultimate payback joke. Her partners in crime may surprise you. This is a comedic mystery with plenty of laughs. PLEASE give reviews. It will be helpful but not necessary to read 'Fire Chicks Kick Ash' & 'Johnny Meets His Match' first.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any rights to the characters or the series itself. I am not making any profit from this or any of my stories. It is simply for my own enjoyment and hopefully the reader.

Chapter 1

There are some things in life that never change. The relationship between the men at Station 51, particularly between Chet Kelly and Johnny Gage would be on the top of the list.

"Chet you have got to be kidding! You think _she_ was looking at you?" Gage exclaimed.

"Come on Johnny Boy, you ticked because there is _one_ female in the whole county that hasn't drooled over you?" Chet was in full torture his pigeon mode.

This _discussion_ had been alive for a few shifts now. At one of the department softball games this pretty girl had been in the stands. Some of the men namely Gage, Kelly and Davidson from the 110 had been arguing over which of them she would want to go out with.

"No, I was just giving the girl credit for having a little class! I mean Davidson maybe...but YOU?" Gage could do a little torturing of his own.

"I am probably going to regret asking this but why do you care? Unless there's something that you haven't told me...you're taken." Roy rarely had the energy to get in the middle of the civil war however he just had to hear this explanation.

"Well, she wouldn't know that! It's the principal of it all!" Johnny had that all too familiar 'it's only logical' expression on his face.

The rest of this round was put on hold by the klaxons sounding.

"Station 51..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier...

Station 110 was doing what every station did in the morning at the beginning of each shift. All of them trolled in and got ready for the day ahead of them. A.J. Whitewolf was the department's only female rescue paramedic; she had her own little bathroom/changing area just outside the hall of the regular locker room. The guys called it her _powder room_. Then they would line up for inspection by the Captain.

Several weeks earlier her guys both at the 110 and 51 learned that she was dating Gage. A particular brilliant joke had been delivered by Chet Kelly and Kevin Davidson, upon both her and Johnny. They had promised revenge, in good time. The Gremlin had been devising a plan that would be worthy of a payback so richly deserved.

Then a yesterday it came to her. She ran it by her partner, Craig Brice. Everyone believed that he didn't have any sense of humor at all. They couldn't have been more wrong. Brice got a smile on his face that gave instant approval. Now all she had to do is ask Gage about it, involving Roy wouldn't hurt either.

--

Two shifts later Davidson was in for a big surprise. It had been a particularly busy shift. Mostly calls that lasted less than an hour. None that were history making.. However in between calls the Gremlin and her side kick Stone Face had been hard at work. There were a few calls that only involved the ladder truck and that was their time to strike!

When Davidson came out back to his motorcycle, sitting in its place was a skeleton that was made anatomically correct with a hot dog. Its arms were pointing upwards towards the roof of the station. On top of the roof sat his Harley.

Upon his discovery came a thundering, "WOLFIE!!" The paramedics gave a quick high five to each other, as the rest of the crew went sprinting out to see what the screaming was about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chet Kelly had been watching Gage's every move for two weeks now. Davidson from the 110 had been snared by the Gremlin. Which meant it was only a matter of time before he was next. Although he was anxious to know where and when it would happen, it was worth the picture evidence of the last joke he had masterminded for Wolfie and Gage.

It was the end of the shift and the men were getting back into the civilian clothes when Davidson came waltzing in. The 110 was geographically close to 51 however their running areas were on opposite ends. Also since one station was ran an engine and the other a ladder truck they usually ran calls involving fire and rescue together, if the incident was large enough.

As he came into the room Davidson inquired, "Is Kelly still here?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom." Roy informed him.

Hearing his name Chet came into the locker room. "Hey Davy what's up? Have you come to concede defeat? You know it's me she really found irresistible!"

"If that's what you need to get up in the morning, Kelly!" Gage was now making his opinion known.

"What a minute guys! I didn't come to fight! I thought we could settle this once and for all. Look, how about at the next game we outright ask her what she wants to do. We'll give her until the end of the game. Then we will know which one 'she' thinks is the best fireman."

"She's going to be disappointed. I mean she's gonna have to settle for her second choice. I'll be forced to inform her that I am happily taken!" Gage goaded his two comrades.

"Alright you two, it's a deal! No crying fowl when she picks the best man!" Chet was nothing if not self assured.

Let the games begin...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The game was a friendly grudge match between the Sheriff's Department and LACoFD, which was made of guys from the 110, 51 and 86. Ultimately this time the deputies won at the bottom of the ninth inning. However the aftermath of the game would prove to be the better entertainment.

At the beginning of the first inning they found the pretty blond woman, sitting by herself in the stands. They approached her with their little idea. After some consideration she agreed, she would make her choice by the end of the game. Then she would meet that person alone behind the refreshment stand and discuss their date. She was coy but admitted she might like to reward the fireman of her choice with a little kiss, for being the best man.

So now after the round of congratulations on the ball field, the rest of the crowd started to make their way to their cars, including the deputies. They after all were off to a cook out to celebrate defeating the firemen.

Because the trio of testosterone were so intent one getting their answer, they didn't notice that added to the crowd was Wolfie. She hadn't been to the game earlier; she just wanted to watch the show.

Then the guys watched Johnny and Davidson turn from her and walk back. Apparently she had made her choice. The curious thing was that they didn't seem dejected at all. This was quite odd, considering the discussion that had been reoccurring for weeks now.

Even stranger was that A.J. walked up to Gage and landed a hot kiss on him. Leading the men of both stations scratching their heads. They had all heard the stories of how Gage was determined to prove that this cute little number had wanted him. Wouldn't that piss her off?

Roy walked up to his partner with a grin that could compete with a Cheshire Cat. "How much longer?" He asked as Brice walked up to join them.

"Right about now..." Johnny thought he might die from the suspense.

--

Chet could barely stand it. She _had_ picked him! "Gage is never going to live this down; I will make sure of it!" Then to beat out Davidson, that was just icing of the cake.

She was perfect, small frame, toned muscles, long blond hair and big doe eyes. "I guess all the ladies really do dig firemen." He was thinking in his own mind. It was almost much for him to handle, when she leaned in and gave him a kiss that would peel paper. Her lipstick was now smeared all over his lips.

Then from the left of them coming from the other side of the bleachers came a loud voice shooting, "Diana, where are you girl?" The voice sounded male and none too happy.

Looking at her Chet asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh my GOD! That's my husband!"

Paling at least four shades Chet exclaims in total shock, "YOUR HUSBAND!!"

"His parole wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow!" She looked as frantic as he felt.

"Parole??" This situation wasn't getting any better. He was about to soil his pants!

Sheepishly she replies, "He's been in prison, for busting up a guy who hit up on me!"

Before his fight of flight mode could even kick into overdrive the burly, enraged man was with in feet of him. Things went from bad to worse when the baseball bat carrying man saw the lipstick covering Chet's mouth.

"What the HELL are doing with my wife?"

"Look mister...I...swear...I didn't know she was your wife...please don't hurt me!" Turning on his heels he tripped over small rock next to a mud puddle which had developed from an early morning rain shower. Now with his face and front of his body splashed with mud, he ran around the building, towards the ball field.

"Help me! He's gonna kill me!" Chet was screaming like a little girl.

--

When the screams started, the crowd of firemen look surprised and concerned. Before they could react, Chet was already running towards them. All of them, especially Chet were confused even more when no maniac appeared. To top it all off, all four paramedics were on the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces, including Craig Brice, who at this point couldn't help himself.

From behind Chet, Diana and her 'husband' calmly walked up. The crowd stood there not understanding what just happened.

Finally Gage stopped laughing long enough to take a breath. Holding up his camera he told him, "Say Cheese!" The picture would forever capture the stunned, muddy face of Chet Kelly with Diana on one side and 'the maniac' on the other with smiles across their faces, draping their arms over his shoulders.


End file.
